Viaje accidentado
by mai mordev
Summary: Kurogane y Fye llegan a un nuevo mundo. ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Cómo que Fye es su padre? Horrible summary para mi primer fic  lo siento
1. 1: Reencuentro

¡Mi primer fic! Sed buenos conmigo, porfa, es la primera vez que me meto en algo así (normalmente escribo sólo para mí, y sobre historias totalmente inventadas).

**Situación:** Tras conseguir todas las plumas, Xiaolang y Sakura se quedan en Clow, mientras que Kuro y Fye vuelven a Japón. Tras unos años ahí, ambos deciden hacerles una visita a los chicos. Fye ha recuperado su magia, pero al haber dado la mitad para pagar el brazo de Kurogane, aún sigue siendo un vampiro, aunque sólo necesita la sangre de Kuro muy de vez en cuando.

**Aclaración:** No soy muy ducha en escribir lemon, así que de momento esto es para todos los públicos. Lo he catalogado para mayores de 13 porque sí que hay shonen-ai (es decir, Kuro y Fye están juntos). Aún no sé cómo llamar a este "engendro" que ha salido de mi mente. Cuando se me ocurra, lo pondré.

**Disclaimer**: Tsubasa y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, yo sólo los tomo prestados

CAPÍTULO 1

- Esto no es Clow.

- Jiji. No, no lo es.

- Idiota. ¡Has vuelto a equivocarte, mago de pacotilla!

- ¿Quieres intentarlo tú, Kuro-listo?

- Tsk. Descansemos por hoy, te ves agotado. Y yo me muero de hambre.

- Ya me parecía a mí...

Los dos hombres habían llegado a un nuevo mundo después de tres días sin parar de viajar intentando llegar a Clow. Empezaron a andar buscando un sitio donde pasar la noche. El nuevo mundo al que habían llegado era moderno, con unos cacharros metálicos que se movían por las calles a los que el mago llamó coches. Se parecía a un mundo en el que había estado antes, pero no sabía si era el mismo, aunque le era familiar. El ninja se veía incómodo, como cada vez que llegaban a un mundo más avanzado que el Japón al que estaba acostumbrado. Se encontraban en una zona bastante oscura, pese a las farolas que alumbraban cada pocos pasos, pero aún así parecía un lugar bastante tranquilo.

No habían recorrido ni un par de calles cuando cerca de ellos se oyó, y sintió, una explosión. Por instinto, Kurogane cubrió a Fye para protegerlo a la vez que echaba mano a la katana que llevaba al cinto.

- Tenemos mirones – se oyó una voz femenina, divertida -. Será mejor tener cuidado.

- ¿Me encargo de ellos? - preguntó otra voz, ésta masculina y más seria.

- No hay tiempo. Tenemos que acabar con esas cosas antes de que destrocen media ciudad.

Tras esto, los viajeros vieron aparecer, como si cayesen del cielo, a dos muchachos de unos 25 años. El chico vestía de negro, con ropa ligeramente ajustada, pelo negro no muy corto y una gran espada en la mano. Sus ojos violetas, con los párpados entrecerrados, escrutaban la oscuridad. A su lado una chica un poco más baja, con el pelo rojo casi incandescente medio cubierto por una capucha y ojos color miel con rastros rojizos, vestida de forma parecida, portaba otra espada algo más pequeña. En su espalda llevaba cruzada la vaina de la espada, junto con otra espada.

- ¿Dónde han ido? - preguntó a su compañero, ignorando a los dos amigos.

- Creo que han vuelto a las cloacas.

- No sé, aún apesta a "E" por aquí.

- ¡Detrás de vosotros! - se oyó la voz de Fye.

Los muchachos tuvieron tiempo justo para volverse y ver cómo aparecían dos seres monstruosos tras ellos. Saltaron cada uno hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque de uno de esos monstruos y se lanzaron a por ellos, espada en mano. En poco más de cinco minutos, cada uno de los chicos se hizo cargo de uno de los seres, cortándoles finalmente la cabeza, tras lo cual los monstruos desaparecieron, convertidos en ceniza.

El muchacho se acercó a la chica para comprobar que estaba bien. Tras asegurarse de ello, se volvió hacia Kurogane y Fye.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? - preguntó señalándolos con la cabeza.

- Tendrás que modificarles la memoria – contestó echando a andar hacia ellos.

- Perdonad, pero preferiríamos que no nos tocaseis la memoria – respondió Fye, con una sonrisa, interponiéndose entre el chico y Kurogane.

- Eso no es decisión vuestra – contestó la chica, descubriéndose la cabeza en el momento en que Fye iba a replicar, dejándolo momentáneamente sin habla.

- ¿...Val? - susurró por fin tras unos segundos de observar a la chica.

- ¿Fye? - preguntó ella, deteniéndose frente a él.

- ¿Fye? - le preguntó el chico -. ¿Fye como tu padre Fye, el que te crió?

- Exactamente mi padre Fye – contestó ella, lanzándose a sus brazos y dejando al ninja boquiabierto.

**Notas:** Voy a intentar seguirlo, pero puede que tarde un poco (sorry...). Contadme cosicas, porfa, recordad que soy nueva y necesito vuestro consejo.


	2. 2: Explicaciones

Lo siento muchíiiisimo por el retraso, pero entre unas cosas y otras no he podido hacer nada. Bueno, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. He de decir que me ha costado una barbaridad, tanto escribirlo como subirlo (cada día estoy más torpe con la cosas de la informática, ¿me estaré haciendo mayor?)

CAPÍTULO 2: Explicaciones.

- ¿Alguien me cuenta qué pasa? - preguntó Kurogane, tras reponerse de la impresión.

- Perdona – respondió Val, soltándose del abrazo -. Pero será mejor que hagamos las presentaciones en otro sitio. Vayamos a casa.

Caminaron hacia la casa de los muchachos, que no estaba muy lejos, y mientras se fueron poniendo al día.

Fye, como le explicó a Kurogane, había conocido a Val hacía más de 15 años, cuando la chica vagaba, con sólo 10 años, por las calles sola tras haber empezado a mostrar signos de su poder mágico y ser echada de su casa. Él, que había dejado su ciudad hacía algún tiempo para conocer algo del resto de mundos para mejorar sus habilidades, se había sentido identificado y la había acogido bajo su tutela temporalmente. Como la niña estaba siendo buscada por otros brujos para utilizar su poder, decidieron que se cambiase de nombre, tras lo cual Fye le dio el nombre de su ciudad natal, Valeria. Con el paso del tiempo, el mago le fue enseñando la magia que sabía. Sin embargo, cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que no sólo Val estaba muy apegada a él, sino que él mismo empezaba a pensar en ella casi como en una hija, decidió que había llegado la hora de marcharse. Sin darse cuenta, había pasado en aquel lugar casi 7 años. Así que una mañana, cuando Val se levantó, se encontró una casa vacía y una nota de la persona que consideraba su padre diciendo que había surgido algo en su ciudad y debía volver.

Fye volvió a Celes y, al cabo de un par de años, empezó el viaje que le llevó a conocer a Kurogane. Viaje que le contó a Val sin entrar en mucho detalle y omitiendo algunas cosas, como pudo observar el ninja.

La muchacha, por su parte, había continuado aprendiendo magia por su cuenta y, al cabo de unos años, se había hecho un nombre en el mundo mágico como alguien que mantenía el equilibrio entre seres mágicos y humanos. Una noche en que estaba luchando contra unos demonios conoció a Sora, un demonio que había jurado proteger a los humanos, y desde entonces habían permanecido juntos.

- Me alegra saber que te ha ido bien – comentó Fye cuando acabaron de contar lo que habían hecho.

- A mí también me alegra que estés bien – le contestó Val -. Aunque podrías haberme llevado contigo cuando te fuiste. Me hubiese gustado estar presente para verte cambiar.

- ¿Cambiar?

- Sí. Ahora pareces más alegre. Verdaderamente alegre. No esa falsa sonrisa que tenías por entonces.

De algún lugar por detrás de ellos, por la zona donde les seguían los otros dos muchachos, se oyó un ruido parecido a una risa ahogada.

- De todas formas – continuó Val-, me alegra saber que Ashura ya no te molestará más.

- Sí – contestó Fye, con un deje de tristeza, para luego añadir más animado -. Y a mí me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tu vida.

Con el sonrojo de la muchacha, llegaron a la casa. Tenía dos dormitorios separados por un pasillo largo, entre los cuales había un salón, una cocina y un baño. Dentro de uno de los dormitorios había otro baño. Se decidió que ese dormitorio se lo quedaran los dos hombres, ya que ése había sido el dormitorio de Fye. Se encontraba tal y como éste lo había dejado, ya que la chica no había cambiado nada "por si volvías algún día".

Como estaban cansados, cenaron algo sencillo y se fueron a dormir.

- Esta habitación me trae tantos recuerdos – exclamó Fye, dejándose caer boca arriba en la amplia cama.

- ¿Buenos o malos? - preguntó Kurogane, sentándose en una silla frente a él.

- De todo un poco. Pero sobretodo buenos. Recuerdo las veces que Val se metía a escondidas en mi cama porque tenía pesadillas y le daba miedo dormir sola. Terminaba durmiendo abrazada a mí sujetándome con sus manitas de la chaqueta del pijama,como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera.

- Hmp.

- ¿Qué es eso, Kuro-rin? - preguntó el mago, juguetón -. ¿Estás celoso de una niña de 10 años? Tranquilo, siempre he pensado en ella como en mi hija.

- Nunca la mencionaste. Siempre has dicho que no tenías dónde volver. Te quedaste en Japón conmigo por eso cuando acabamos nuestro viaje.

- No fue sólo por eso – respondió Fye,serio,incorporándose en la cama-. De todas formas, ¿qué te iba a decir? ¿Que abandoné a una niña de apenas 17 años a su suerte por mi miedo a comprometerme, a que supiese quién era en realidad? Me avergüenzo de mí mismo. Me parece increíble que Val me haya perdonado después de eso.

- Parece una chica inteligente.

- Síp. Desde bien pequeña siempre parecía saber qué estaba pensando. Era muy madura para su edad. Decía – Fye sonrió, recordando – que alguien debía ser el adulto en nuestra relación.

Kurogane sonrió.

- Está claro que entiende porqué lo hiciste y que no te culpa.

- Espero que sea así. Ahora que la he vuelto a ver no quiero que nos guardemos nada.

-Y sin embargo, no le has contado todo. Por ejemplo, no le has contado nada de nosotros. ¿Te avergüenzas?

- No. Pero hace más de 8 años que no la veo. No sé cómo se lo tomaría. Pero se lo diré, antes o después. Ambos sois importantes para mí, no quiero que haya malos rollos entre vosotros.

- Tampoco le has dicho que perdiste un ojo ni lo de tu vampirismo.

- No quiero preocuparla. El ojo lo recuperé y lo del vampirismo, gracias a ti no es algo que pueda convertirse en un problema. Además, se dedica a cazar a tipos como yo, no quiero ponerla en un compromiso.

- Por lo que ha contado, sólo caza a aquéllos que ponen en peligro el equilibrio entre el mundo mágico y los humanos, aquéllos que matan a humanos. Y como tú has dicho, eso en tu caso no es problema.

- Aún así, es difícil para mí decirle que vivo alimentándome de un humano.

- Como quieras. Por cierto, eso es algo que no has hecho en algún tiempo. Y con todo eso de los viajes entre mundos debes haber agotado tus reservas.

Fye sonrió. Desde que el ninja tenía el brazo mecánico, habían decidido que no se volvería a cortar las muñecas para alimentar al vampiro. Como desde que había recuperado su magia cada vez necesitaba menos sangre, acordaron que la obtendría de la manera tradicional, es decir, mordiéndole el cuello. Además, habían descubierto que ambos encontraban esto sumamente erótico.

El mago se levantó de la cama y, lentamente, se acercó a Kurogane, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. El ninja cruzó sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura del vampiro, acercándolo más a él. Lentamente, Fye fue dejando pequeños besos y lamidas en su cuello, hasta que, con un pequeño gemido del moreno, clavó dulcemente los colmillos y empezó a beber de aquel líquido que le hacía olvidarse del mundo. Tras unos segundos de permanecer así, y con otra pequeña lamida, el vampiro dio por terminada su "cena", dejando paso nuevamente al mago, el cual levantó la cabeza del hombro del ninja y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que sin ti estaría perdido?

- Cierra el pico. Yo sí que estaría perdido – susurró Kurogane, besándole.

Aquél fue un beso largamente necesitado, ansioso, profundo. Ninguno de los dos quería terminarlo. Y aún menos cuando Fye, inconscientemente, empezó a mover su cadera, aumentando la fricción entre ambos cuerpos. El mago rodeaba al ninja con sus brazos por su cuello, mientras que era rodeado por la cintura por el brazo mecánico del moreno y notaba los dedos de la otra mano acariciando su pelo.

En poco tiempo la ropa empezaría a sobrar y, como normalmente ocurría, Kurogane agarraría a Fye con ambos brazos y lo llevaría a la cama, donde la cosa terminaría con ambos sudorosos, agotados y satisfechos. Pero un ruido cerca de la puerta les sacó de su mundo. Aunque lo que terminó de enfriarlos fue el encontrarse con Val de pie en la entrada del cuarto, con un juego de toallas en una mano, la otra cubriéndose la boca, colorada como un tomate y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Esto... Yo... - la chica empezó a tartamudear, sin saber qué decir, empezando a darse la vuelta para marcharse -. Lo siento muchísimo. Sólo quería unas toallas. Lo siento, de verdad. Siento haberos interrumpido. Vosotros seguid a lo vuestro. Como si yo no hubiese visto nada. De hecho, creo que voy a intentar olvidar lo que he visto, si puedo – añadió con un susurro.

- Val, espera – exclamó Fye, levantándose de un salto -. Déjame que te lo explique.

- ¿Explicar? ¿Qué hay que explicar? A ti te gusta él y a él le gustas tú. No veo qué hay que explicar. Bueno, tal vez la parte de tú bebiendo su sangre, pero no importa. Eso puede esperar hasta mañana.

- ¡¿Pero desde cuándo estabas mirando? - exclamó Kurogane, sorprendido.

- Val, por favor. Déjame explicártelo. En serio. O no podré mirarte a los ojos a partir de ahora.

- Ahora mismo no me miras a los ojos, Fye, como si te hubiese pillado haciendo algo malo – suspiró la muchacha, sentándose al borde de la cama.

- ¿No te molesta?

- ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué debería molestarme?

- Bueno, porque supongo de dos hombres haciendo esto debe ser raro...

- No te voy a negar que la imagen me ha dejado un poco en shock. Pero es más porque ha sido como pillar a tus padres haciéndolo... Además, tengo amigos que son gays, así que no me resulta tan raro.

- ¿Tus padres? - susurró Kurogane, elevando una ceja, pero decidió que era mejor no meterse en esa conversación.

- ¿Pero no te extraña?

- Vamos, Fye – contestó la chica, divertida -, te conozco desde hace tiempo. Nunca te he visto interesarte por una chica.

- Eso no significa...

- Lloraste conmigo cuando Leonardo DiCaprio moría en Titanic.

- Es que era muy triste...

- Y te parecían "monos" los chicos de los posters de mi habitación.

- Bueno, tal vez...

- Además – continuó Val, poniéndose seria -, tú siempre has dicho que en el amor no importaba quién o qué fuera la otra persona, mientras ambos se respetaran y fueran felices. Y a ti se te ve feliz ahora.

- Lo soy – el mago miró levemente a Kurogane -. Mucho.

- Entonces lo demás no importa -. terminó la chica -. Aunque sí que me gustaría saber por qué necesitas sangre.

Fye tragó saliva. Eso sí que no sabía cómo explicárselo. Por suerte, el ninja tomó la palabra y, dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano, pasó a contarle a Valeria qué había pasado. Cuando terminó, ambos miraron a la muchacha, sin saber cómo reaccionaría.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó, seria -. ¿Y por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

- Bueno... Es que ahora te dedicas a cazar a tipos como yo y no sabíamos cómo te lo ibas a tomar.

- Cazo "Es", que es muy distinto. Monstruos que han caído tan bajo en sus instintos que no son capaces de diferenciar el bien del mal. Kurogane sigue vivo, por lo que tú si que sabes diferenciarlo. Además, por lo que me habéis contado fue una situación de vida o muerte. Y sinceramente, me alegro que tomara esa decisión. Si llegas a morirte por algo así, yo misma te hubiera buscado y dado una paliza. Así que, Kurogane – añadió la muchacha, mirándole a los ojos -, muchas gracias por mantenerlo con vida y por cuidar de él.

- No hay de qué – contestó el ninja, un poco confundido. No se había esperado que la chica se lo tomará tan tranquilamente.

- Bueno, solucionado esto – resolvió Val, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta -, me parece que no hay más que hablar. Entiendo lo de tu vampirismo "selectivo", y mientras no te dejes llevar y termines matando a alguien, no me meteré. Y en cuanto a lo de vuestra relación, mientras seas feliz no me importa con quién estés. Ahora bien – continuó, volviéndose a mirar a Kurogane y con un brillo ignífugo en los ojos-, hazle llorar, sufrir o alguna clase de daño y te entierro esa katana tuya en mitad del abdomen. Después de haberte cortado un par de cositas, por supuesto – añadió, con voz divertida -. Buenas noches, chicos. Portaos bien.

Y diciendo esto, la muchacha salió de la habitación, cerrando tras ella.

- Esa chica da miedo – susurró el ninja, asombrado.

- Ya te digo – admitió Fye -. Pero me alegro que haya aceptado todo tan bien. Bueno – añadió, juguetón, volviéndose hacia Kurogane y sentándose nuevamente sobre sus piernas -, ¿por dónde íbamos?

Bueno, pues aquí está (¡por fín! Esto ha costado más que un parto múltiple natural, y eso cuesta, creedme, he visto algunos). Contadme qué os ha parecido. No tardaré mucho en subir el próximo (espero :glups)


End file.
